ET
by Love-LeoxRaph-Rage
Summary: A song-fic, about NYOTALIA Ameriko and Igiko :  Aka England and America! I just love them in any version, nyo or het- LOL NOT HENTAI ... anyway enjoy, song used is Katy Perrys ET feat. Kanye West XD haha dont forget to review!


Pairing: AmerikoxIgiko

Songfic- E.T by Katy Perry & Kanye West 

**[Kanye West]**

_I got a dirty mind_

_I got filthy ways_

_I'm trying to bathe my egg_

(egg) 

_In your milky way_

(way)

_I'm a legend_

_I'm eve-revering _

_I be revving_

_I be so far u-u-u-u-up! _

_We don't give a f***_

_Welcome to the danger zone_

_Step into the fantasy_

_You are not invited to the other side of sanity_

_They calling me a Alien _

_A big headed astronaut _

_Maybe it's because your boy_

_Eazy gets a** a lot!_

**[Katy Perry]**

_You're so hypnotizing,_

_Could you be the __**devil**__?  
>Could you be an <em>_**angel**__?  
>Your touch magnetizing.<br>Feels like I am floating, _

_Leaves my body glowing,_

_They say, be afraid,_

_You're not like the others,_

_Futuristic lover._

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world,  
>A Different dimension <em>

_You open my eyes…  
>and ready to go into the night!<br>Kiss me!  
>K-K-Kiss me<br>Infect me with your loving  
>Fill me with your poison,<br>Take me!  
>T-T-Take me!<br>Wanna be a victim,  
>Ready for abduction!<em>

'This song rocks! Wish Alice could hear it right now! I gotta admit, a Alien Girlfriend would be cool… hm… a Alice alien…. Hey! A.A!Man I'm smart noticing the littlest of things!' I walk to the secret forest tree stump we found when we were kids and hid out there when our parents would fight. Most of the time our brothers where there trying to settle things down. One night, a loooong time ago when I was still in like 6, Maddy was 8, Al was 10 (same as Matt). Al stayed with mom to keep dad from having a drunken fight with her, and he told me to go find somewhere to hide… and I found this forest. It was really dark and I was already in my but big bro said to go, he and Mattie were going to handle everything. I took my other sis Maddy with me and we went inside. She may have been older but she was really a pushover and when she got mad she would chicken out so Dad would get mad at her and Alffy the most. I think its 'cuz they both took after Mom more.

I took her by her hand and we went through all kinds of crazy branches and stuff when I finally tripped and she fell with me, I started crying and she couldn't stop me, I felt like such a stupid cry baby loser! But then someone covered me with a blanket, it was that British girl who lived 2 doors down, I'd never talked to her before then 'cuz she and her brothers stayed in the house most of the time. She had 2 big brothers at the time too, Scott and Arthur.

Scott was her and Arthur's half older bro, but he still looked like them. Arthur was a blondie like Alice and had green eyes too! But Scott had blueish green eyes and red hair, but had those huge eyebrows too! Anyway, Alice covered me and helped me up, she was in her own nightgown, a really soft greenish blue one, it was sooo cute on her!

She sat with me and Maddy and introduced herself like all the adults, I'll never forget the first time I really heard her voice

"Hello, I'm your neighbor, Alice Kirkland, pleased to meet you." She smiled a bit and it looked like I had met my own guardian angel Matt had told me about. Maddy was actually the one who spoke up for me since I was star struck! She had such a cool accent and looked so cute!

"I'm Madeline Williams, and this is my step sister, Amelia Jones. Um… if you don't mind me asking, why are you out here so late?" Alice looked a bit uncomfortable for a sec, but then her smile returned. But it was a sad one.

**[Katy Perry]**

_Boy,_

_You're an Alien,_

_Your touch so foreign, _

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial!_

_You're so supersonic,_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stab me with your lasers_

_Your kiss _

_Is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other world,  
>A Different dimension <em>

_You open my eyes…  
>And ready to go into the night!<br>Kiss me!  
>K-K-Kiss me<br>Infect me with your loving  
>Fill me with your poison,<br>Take me!  
>T-T-Take me!<br>Wanna be a victim,  
>Ready for abduction!<em>

_Your, _

_You're a Alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_Its supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial! _

"Let's just say there are family troubles. I'm guessing the same for you 2 as well?" Maddy and I both nodded and Alice smiled getting up. "Then let's just talk, talk about all kinds of things to forget about those stupid problems, like what do you want to be when you grow up Madeline?" Maddy told her about her dreams of becoming a school teacher for kindergarteners and the she casted her glowing green eyes that reminded me of grass right after the sprinklers had just went off, "What about you Amelia?" I blushed a bit and mumbled about wanting to be a actress/singer. She looked at me and I looked down thinking I was stupid for even telling her (I had low self esteem as a kid).

"Really? I hope I can see your movies when I get older! And I'll make sure to buy all of your CDs and see all your concerts! Even if they're all over the world!" I looked at her and she had something in her eyes, something that made me want to believe her and I couldn't help but grin like a kid who just got a new toy.

"OMG r-really? You mean it Alice?" I leaned in closer and her cheeks went pink and she nodded still smiling. I hugged her and Maddy told me it was rude to hug people we just met. I didn't care, and ever since then, Alice has been my best friend. And it was love at first glance, I've never regretted that day.

I closed my eyes rocking out in my head while I waited for my beloved Alice! She should be here soon… she's always late! I poke out my upper lip and sigh crossing my arms, why does she always make me wait? its cool cuz I've been getting offers to become a model (oh yeah baby, a MODEL!) And some small time movie jobs, my dream is coming true and I have my Alice with me!

Her dream is too! She said her dream is for my dream to come true 3 but Alice wants to be a artist, but she said that it wouldn't be enough to put food on the table when she's in collage, so she also wants to be a doctor! Shes really good at medical junk and always knows what those doctor dudes are saying on those medical T.V shows, like E.R, House, and uh... other junk!

I open my eyes to be greeted with those beautiful green eyes that I love so much! "Alice!" I hug her and one of my ear phones fall out. "Dude where were you?" The princess that she is blushes and squirms so cutely and I giggle "So cute~" I sit back down holding her hands as she stays standing in front of me still blushing so cutely like when we first met, even at 17!

"S-Sorry Amelia, Arthur needed me to show him how to put out a fire if his scones ever burn like that again…" I blink and snicker thinking of Alice's funny older bro, he's always doing crazy things! He and Al became best friends too, but they won't ever admit it! Maybe it's because of all the sexual tension between them? I shrug and wink

"No problem Babe! Hey wanna hear my new fav song?" Alice sighs, probably tired of hearing me go on about my totally awesome songs! Don't know why, they're all still really cool! She smiles and looks a bit annoyed then says in a totally hot voice

"Sure why not?" Alice sits next to me but I pull her on my lap grinning. She blushes like one of Antonio's tomatoes but with her on my lap it pulls up that rather short skirt of hers… oh I'm started to think like those Frenchie twins! "A-Amy! I'm wearing a skirt! Don't just pick me up like that!" I roll my eyes and put the fallen out earphone into her cute little ear. We listen together when Kanye just finishes his solo

**[Kanye West]**

_I know a bar out in mars_

_Where they driving spaceships instead of cars_

_Cop a part,_

_A spacesuit about the stars_

_Getting stupid high _

_Straight about the jars_

_Pockets on Shrek_

_Rockets on deck,_

_Tell me what's next? _

_Alien sex?_

_I'mma disrobe you_

_Then I'mma probe you_

_See I abducted you _

_So I tell you what to do,_

_I tell you what to do,_

_What to do _

_What to do_

**[Katy Perry]**

_Kiss me!  
>K-K-Kiss me<br>Infect me with your loving  
>Fill me with your poison,<br>Take me!  
>T-T-Take me!<br>Wanna be a victim,  
>Ready for abduction!<em>

_Your,_

_You're an Alien_

_Your touch so foreign _

_It's supernatural _

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

Alice looks at me and raises a eyebrow, I'm guessing this is another song she doesn't like…  
>"This is…. Interesting… you want an Alien Girlfriend now do you Amy?" Alice wraps her arms around my neck and I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and smile a bit worriedly<p>

"H-Huh? How'd you- nooooo!" I bury my face into Alice's chest and feel how warm her silken shirt is. She runs her hands through my hair and I blush even more, she can so be dominating when she wants to!

"Amelia Jones, look at me this instance." I glance at her and she took off her glasses and leans her forehead on mine. "I can be anything you want… as long as you keep a open mind and closed eyes…" Alice runs her long fingernails along my neck and I shiver in turn loving the feeling. She licks my lower lip and a moan escapes my lips and I close my eyes pulling her into a full out intergalactic kiss.

"A-Alice…" I breathe into her and she clenches onto me. She moves that skilled mouth of hers down to my throat and sticks that little pink tongue out gliding it across my neck sending awesome sensations down my spine "Aliiiiiiice! No teasing!" I try to resist her but she clings to me like I'm the rock that's holding her from floating and my senses go haywire from Alice's tongue.

_Boy you're an Alien_

_Your touch so foreign _

_It's supernatural _

_Extraterrestrial~!_

I had something way better than some Alien, I had my Alice, my fallen injured Angel, that's what her A stands for, not Alien- Angel. And L stands for the love she deserves that I'll give her for the rest of my life; I'll have to get back to you with what C and E stand for. I look her in the eyes and say breathlessly

"I love you Alice Kirkland, even if you don't have any cool alien stuff!" She gives me a 'Your-So-Weird' look and I smile resting my head against hers, yeah, as long as I have her, there's nothing I can't handle,

"Come on 'cowgirl' let's get to school, we only graduate high school once." I smile and she stands offering her hand just like that day, and this time I take it without any hesitation, because when I'm with Alice there's nothing I regret.

**THE END! 3**


End file.
